A new path
by LadyBardock
Summary: This story was to be a part of “Lust” but it went in the wrong direction. Fluffy. Soft. The Hyuuga clan force Hinata to fight with Hanabi for leadership - what will be Neji's role in this event? NejiHina don't like don't read or review!


This story was to be a part of "Lust" but it went in the wrong direction and became too fluffy… So I decided to make it into a new story…

Hope you like it ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto – thus the personages in my story are not of my creation.

For reviewers – please no flames, if you don't like it – then just close this window and leave me and my story alone. Thank you for reading. If you have any comments of suggestions about possible changes – please write. Constructive criticism will be warmly accepted. I want to apologize if I happen to make any grammatical or orthographical mistakes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tried concentrating on her book, but the thoughts she tried to push away stayed. "…It has been traditionally used for a variety of conditions and treatments related to respiratory health, stomach and intestinal health, kidney and liver function, circulatory and immune system support, and for general overall well-being." She read out loud trying to focus. _Focus_ she repeated to herself _forget that anything else exists. Reject it!__" …_to treat ailments including Asthma, Bronchitis, Rheumatism and related inflammatory diseases, to increase milk production in nursing mothers, to promote digestion and to fight parasitic infections. Its oil has been used to treat skin conditions such as eczema and boils and to treat cold symptoms…"

"This is not working…" She sighted and fell back on the bed.

She looked at the ceiling and contemplated on what she should do next. She heard the decision of the council and her father. If she had not beaten Hanabi in the fight scheduled for next week, she would be removed as heir… She was not sure she wanted to be the Heir, she always considered it to be a pain, the symbol of all her duties and at the same time the symbol of her deficiency. But somehow the moment they said she would have to give it up to Hanabi made her want to protest. She fought all her life to be the Heir, to meet all their demands, and now they couldn't just throw her way, could they?

She was a bit disappointed, not even one person protested, as if they all wanted it… As if that was the best for the clan… But how could a fifteen year old girl be a good leader for the clan? Especially considering her chaotic character, her snobbism, her arrogance, her brutality towards the Branch Family. There was no way Hanabi would be a good leader. She had what Hinata lacked, battle skills, her father's looks, her father's cold glare, she even had the hair in the "right" Hyuuga color, but that didn't make her a good leader. She talked with Tsunade about it many times, and the Hokage always told her she would be a good leader not because she was brutal, but because she was loving and caring and thus she would take care of her family.

It was hopeless. She knew how strong Hanabi was, she knew her byakugan was better, not to mention all the training she received from father, which Hinata lacked. She slowly turned on her side and began to cry pressed under the stress of the event that was going to come…

---------------------------------------

"What is going to happen to her if she losses?" He asked quietly looking at his uncle. Being the prodigy Neji received a extraordinary upbringing. He was trained by his uncle and was treated very well even by the Main Branch. For years now he had been prepared to assist the future leader of the clan, in terms of clan rules, clan business and other issues a typical ninja had no knowledge about. With the decision of the council everything was clear to him, as if a missing piece of the puzzle had been found… He knew Hinata was good in such things, she was a diligent person and prepared for the role of the leader very precisely… She wasn't the best fighter, but she had the head to lead the clan, and he was surprised that his uncle, whom he always had respected and perceived as a wise man, had chosen Hanabi to be the future leader. Because the fight itself meant he had chosen Hanabi, there was no way Hinata could win. It put everything that happened in the last years in a totally different light. It meant that the decision was made a long time ago, probably even before he had shown his strength during the chunin exam. Hinata had been denied clan training for at least two or three years before that. It was a rather bitter thought, but Neji couldn't fight it, what if Hinata had been properly trained all those years? Would she be as weak as she was now? Probably not. Someone had planned this all along. And it was probably his uncle and the council. It also meant that they day he was told to prepare for the role of the Leader's advisor, he was meant to be Hanabi's advisor, because it was clear she had no skills in diplomacy, business or anything else like that. She was a fighter, with an unexpectedly fiery temperament and arrogance. Totally not good leader material. He looked back at his uncle who had a stern look on his face and gave him the cold glare.

"If she survives she will be branded and put in the Branch Family." Came a harsh response.

Looking at Lord Hiashi, Neji suddenly had a different thought, Would Hanabi listen to him as her advisor? Would she respect his decision? How would she treat him? And the response to his own inner questions came to him as a picture of a woman from the Branch House, who had her hands covered in blood from burns from boiling water, because she failed to bring the little "princess" her tea on time… He sighted inwardly and suddenly felt cold.

------------------------------------

He stood there before her door for quite some time listening, first she read something about herbs, then she cried… He could feel it was the wrong time to talk with her… and yet he had to talk with someone about what was going on, and about what will happen next week… He gently knocked on her door and could hear the sobbing immediately stop. The moment she replied "Please come in." he entered and noticed she wiped the tears from her face and prepared herself for meeting whoever came. She knew that showing to the clan that she was crying would put her in an even worst position then she already was.

"Please come in and sit down Neji-niisan. Would you like some tea?" She asked tentatively trying to hide her shaking hands. He nodded, knowing that she needed get up and do something in order to calm herself down. Would Hanabi ever offer him to have a cup of tea? He asked himself and immediately answered negatively.

After several minutes she came back with a tray with two cups of tea, a pot and some cookies. Considerate as always.

"Hinata-sama" He began carefully watching her every reaction. "I've talked to Hiashi-sama about the current situation." He notice her stiffen. "And about the possibility of you failing." She lower her eyes and tried not to look at him.

"They are going to put me in the Branch family?" She asked even before he had time to tell it to her. He simply nodded omitting the part about her father's hope that should simply not make it till after the fight… He kept that information to himself.

"I'm going to ask Tsunade-sama to observe the fight." Neji suddenly said.

"Why?" She looked up at him and he noticed her eyes went red again and that she was going to break down and cry any second.

"Because I want to make sure the fight will be a fair one… and if you get injured that you would have the best care possible…" He explained.

"And you think I'll need it?" She gasped in pain.

"And you don't?" He asked her sadly. She just looked at her hands, and reminded herself how Hanabi would fight during training and suddenly she knew what he meant, that she would be lucky if she even made it alive out of it… She clenched her fists and let go of her tears. It was all too much for her… She covered her eyes with her hands and brought her knees up to her chest. Neji did not know how to react or what to say, no words could change this situation, no words could help her or ease her pain. He did the only thing that came in mind, he sat next to her and embraced her putted her on his lap and offering his shoulder to cry on…

---------------------------------

"Neji you know I cannot interfere with clan business." Tsuande said even before he had a chance to ask her anything.

"I'm not asking you to do that." He replied. "All I'm asking is that you be present during the fight."

"My presence won't change the result of the fight." She replied looking outside the window.

"Yes but it might assure Hinata's life when she fails." Tsuande looked at him sternly.

"Do you think it will come to that?" She asked bitterly and with disgust.

"Those are the hopes of the council." He replied with anger. "And Hanabi won't have any mercy for her. She will aim to kill, not to defeat."

"Very well then, I will force the Hyuuga clan to let me and some of my closest associates to observe the fight. And If Hinata's life will be in danger I will personally stop the fight…" She said quietly.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." He bowed his head low before her.

"Thank me if she makes it out of this…" She replied bitterly. "The gently fist is the most powerful weapon, and her previous injuries might open, her chances of survival, even if given proper treatment on the spot, are low."

He felt his guts clench with the horror of the realization, in fact if she gets injured it would be as if he hit her himself. Her weakness was his fault and the fault of their match during the chunin exams, and no matter how much he wished time could be turned back, nothing could change it. If she dies during this match, it would be as if he killed her personally… And he had no idea how he could live with that thought….

----------------------------------

She asked the council if she could spend the remaining time before the match training with the Inuzuka family, and they agreed. For her it was a relief not to have to be at the Hyuuga house anymore. Kiba's sisters always treated her very well, and their chatter and vividness made her forget about her problems. If she were to choose how to spend the last days of her life, it would be this way, with her friends, the Inzuka sibling, with Shino, Kurenai and other ninjas. She trained, but without any resolve. Even Naruto noticed that she was down, and tried to cheer her up a bit. But not matter who said what, she knew. She knew fighting Hanabi would mean the end. Kiba tried to persuade her to run away, leave Konoha, forfeit the match, but Hinata replied that if she did that she would lose all self-respect she gained over the years. Shino helped her a lot trying to come up with a strategy that would give her some advantage over Hanabi. The greatest help turned out to be the person she feared most in her life. Neji. He trained with her every day, helping her with the defense and with her stance. Her technique was her only triumph card she could use. Most probably Hanabi did not know of its existence, and thus she should be caught of guard. Neji told her what to expect, since he had observed Hanabi's training for years and knew her fighting style. He told her how to use what stance and when. But even considering that she improved greatly over the years, and that she was a strong ninja, he simply knew Hanabi was batter in battle. She had the bloodlust, the power to kill, while Hinata only aimed to stop the attacker, not to kill him. She lacked the brutality of her younger sister, and her self-confidence. And despite all his and her effort, the result of the fight was easy to predict.

He had to do something but he did not know what. Talking with his uncle was hopeless, and pleading the council was also bound to fail.

-----------------------------------

The day of the fight came soon. Too soon for everyone who was on Hinata's side. Kiba tried to persuade her not to go there, but Hinata just shook her head and tried not to cry on her way.

As she entered the Hyuuga compound she noticed most of the clan was gathered already for the fight. But apart from the Hyuuga clan Tsuande and her assistant Shizune were sitting in the most honorable places next to her father. She also noticed three Joanin ninja, Kakashi, Kureni and a man she did not know. It was soothing. Their presence was soothing. She could feel that she had at least several people there who were on her side…

"We have gathered here to watch the battle of the heiresses of our clan. It is not uncommon for Hyuuga siblings to fight for the right to become leader, and the moment this fight is resolved the Hyuuga will have a new leader." Hiashi stood up and announced what everyone already knew. "I would like to thank Hokage-sama and our dear guests for coming here to take part as spectators in this match, and I hope the skills of both Heiresses will not disappoint you." He nodded towards both of the girls and they approached the specially prepared court. "Hinata and Hanabi, today you will fight for your honor and for the honor of our clan. Make us proud." He nodded towards the girls and sat down.

"Hiashi-sama" Suddenly every one turned to Neji who called out the leader of the clan. They all watch the Hyuuga prodigy come in the arena and kneel in front of the leader. "Out of my own free will I declare hooki shimasu to Hinata-sama, and thus by the law of riidaashippu ha kenri I demand you accept my stand in for Hinata-sama."

No one could believe it. Hiashi-sama looked at him coldly, Hinata began to tremble, and the whole Hyuuga clan began to whisper. One of the main members of the Hyuuga council approached Lord Hyuuga and they began to whisper to each other clearly discussing the rightfulness of the demand and the actions they should take next. After a short time Hiashi-sama turned to his nephew.

"With this declaration do you mean you deny the right of Hanabi to be the leader of the clan?" Hiashi finally asked.

"Yes, by this declaration I mean that I will not recognize Hyuuga Hanabi as the leader of the Hyuuga clan. And yes by this declaration I mean I am willing to sacrifice my own life for Hinata-sama and that as her loyal servant I will fight in her favor." He stated clearly.

"Hiashi-sama what is the meaning of this?" Tsuande impatiently demanded.

"According to Hyuuga law a member of either the Branch or Main family may declare surrender of his life towards the heir of the clan, and may also insists on that heirs right of leadership, which is what Neji just did. By declaring so Neji Hyuuga recognized Hinata as his only leader and thus gained the right to fight on her side." He turned towards the council member again and asked him something. The council member seemed very mad, also Hiashi looked displeased, but both could not do anything, as long as the declaration was made out of free will, there was no way to go around one of the most ancient Hyuuga laws.

"Hinata do you accept Neji's hooki shimasu?" Hiashi turned to his oldest daughter. She looked very pale and was shaking. She looked at Neji, still kneeling on the ground having his back towards her, and she felt a strange kind of pain in her chest, a pleasant pain. Someone did care for her…

"Yes I accept." She replied quietly.

"Father what is the meaning of this?" Hanabi remaining silent still now suddenly burst out. "I was to fight Hinata not Neji!"

"Hanabi do not disgrace yourself. Hyuuga law is indisputable, and according to it such a situation might occur." Hiashi told her coldly, but the anger still could be seen on Hanabi's face.

"Hinata, you understand that if Neji loses it would be as if you lost the match personally, and thus you would be branded anyway?" Hiashi asked his daughter.

"Yes I am aware of the fact." She replied even more quietly than before. She was worried, but deep inside she was sure of one thing, if anyone could beat Hanabi it would definitely be Neji. Neji would never lose to anyone.

----------------------------------------

"Why haven't you told me that such a law existed?" Tsunade asked Neji as they both kneeled next to Hanabi on the ground. She was bleeding badly and the medical attention that was meant for Hinata was needed for her.

"I found out about it last night… The Hyuuga laws are written down in many books, and to most of them only the Council and leader have access. So I broke in last night and tried to find anything that would help…" He whispered so that no one else could hear. Tsunade nodded and yelled above his shoulder. "She needs to be taken to the hospital, but her condition is stable."

They got up and faced Hiashi Hyuuga and the Council members as well as the rest of the clan, then watch as Hanabi was taken away. It was evident that most of them were furious, and that this turn of events was not what they desired. Neji had a feeling this was where Hinata's problems would really start.

"Hinata Hyuuga thanks to the skillfulness of your ninja the right to be leader of the Hyuuga clan is places into your hands. I hope that in the future you will prove to have the skills and talents to lead this clan wisely." Lord Hyuuga announced and swiftly walked away followed by the council members.

------------------------------------------------

He walked her back to her room making sure no one would bother her. The mumbling as they left the yard was proof to the mixed feeling of the Hyuuga concerning what happened that day.

"Hinata-sama you should rest." He told her gently making her sit down on the bed. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" He asked quietly.

She looked extremely pale and hadn't said a word ever since the fight started. She was as if in some kind of Shock, not acknowledging what had happened. She finally looked up at him and simply shock her head instead of replying. He noticed tears in her eyes, so he gently moved his hand to wipe the drops of water.

"It's ok Hinata-sama there is no need to cry. You are safe now…" He told her soothingly. "I will protect you…" He was stopped in mid sentence because she had got up and hugged him with all her strength.

"Thank you Neji!" She cried into his chest. "I don't know what would have happened for me if not because of you…"

For a moment he let those words sunk into his soul. Reach his very being and unwind all the pain his heart was clutched with. But then he remembered the images of their fight…

"Hinata-sama… If I wasn't in your life, you would have won today's match all by yourself…" He gently whispered what was troubling him. "If not for our match you would have been physically stronger, and the risk of fighting someone with gentle fist wouldn't be that high. Because of that I wish I was never in your life…" He stopped feeling her grip on him tighten.

"Don't you say that! I managed to survive today only because of your intervention. Our fight did not change a thing! I was weak in the past as I am today." She sobbed. "Thanks to you… I found out that at least one person in the Hyuuga clan is on my side, and all the pain I suffered on the way to reach that doesn't matter."

"Hinata…" He whispered omitting the –sama suffix, but stopped because of a moan of pain as she held on to him tightly. Hinata brought her hands from his back and looked at them, they were covered in blood. She suddenly went pale.

"Neji you're hurt!" She cried and immediately forgot about all her inner problems, and concentrated on something she knew how to do better than fight. Treating injuries. At first he said it was nothing and that she didn't have to bother for him. But she insisted. It was because of her he was hurt and she would do anything to ease his pain.

----------------------------------------

"We will not accept this course of events!" The council member who advised Hiashi during the match shouted.

"Hanabi was supposed to be the leader not the older girl!" Another man said.

"Indeed the older one might be a problem… Especially considering the relation she suddenly established with the prodigy boy." Another council member commented.

"That boy should know better where his place is! He should be lucky we agreed to him training for advisor and not take his own actions!" The first man said.

"This might be in our favor…" Another person commented.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi's advisor asked.

"Hanabi will become a branch member of the family, what do you think her sentiments towards her sister will be?" The person replied with a question. "Hostile at best." He immediately answered. "Hostile towards the two people who placed her there… This might really be turned into our favor…"

----------------------------------------

Neji woke up in the middle of night feeling no more pain. He was laying on the side in a safe position but when he turned over on his back he felt a stab of pain. It wasn't as bad as earlier but still it hurt a bit. He felt gentle arm puling him back on his side.

"You should be careful, I wasn't able to seal that wound completely. Once I regain some of my chakra I will try to heal it again, for now just lay still and try to sleep…" A soft voice form the other side of the bed whispered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hanabi must have hit your spine, but I've managed to heal most of it. You're still bleeding a bit, but as I said I will try to heal it again in the morning." Hinata replied, but her voice sounded a bit as if from the distance…

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused…" He began but she interrupted him.

"It's no trouble Neji. Now sleep…" She replied.

He reached out his hand and found hers on the bed just next to him. Just touching her skin was soothing and soon he fell asleep still having his fingers entwined with hers.


End file.
